Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Jean-Luc
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Redirect Deletion rationale This redirect could go to either Jean-Luc Picard or Jean-Luc Riker, and as such is confusing. Per the redirect policy, I have put this up for possible deletion. I did not post an immediate delete request as the page suggested in case there are those who support keeping it or have alternative ideas.--31dot 19:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Discussion * Delete – Cleanse 07:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Talk page discussion Should this be a disambig page, given Jean-Luc Riker? Or do the major characters get priority if there are only two articles to disambiguate?--31dot 12:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :It shouldn't be a disambiguation page, because it wouldn't disambiguate two pages with the same title: Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Riker, two different natural titles. However, with two different possible redirect targets, this might be a case of a redirect that "causes confusion" (see: ), in which case we simply might want to delete it. There aren't any incoming links anyway, nor should there be any, and without a redirect, both articles are found via a search. -- Cid Highwind 09:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your help.--31dot 19:55, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted. It's a confusing redirect. -- Sulfur 13:34, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Disambiguation Discussion re Disambiguation article *'Delete' as the article is not a true disambiguation page- typing the first name in the search box will bring up the relevant articles. We have also deleted pages like this before, such as Karen, Tracy, and Carey.--31dot 20:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *While I don't buy the reasoning that this isn't a "true" disambiguation, I do agree that we don't need a disambiguation for a first name, so delete. - 13:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the only two articles that have the same natural title are Picard and his imposter- the others have different names. --31dot 14:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that, but having disambiguations are for ease of use. , USS Defiant, and (to name just a few) are all full of titles that don't have the same natural title, and they shouldn't be deleted because they are more helpful than they "should" be. Strictly adhering to some unwritten rule that disambiguations need only list articles with the same natural title makes MA harder to navigate then it needs to be. - 14:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Some I would like to point out that I have issue with include Minor, , Moore, Edward, etc. -- sulfur 15:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's not unwritten. In those cases that you cite, though, they are more helpful because the term being disambiguated might commonly be used to describe something else. In this case, I don't think "Jean-Luc" is commonly used to describe Jean-Luc Riker or Jean-Luc Martin.--31dot 15:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *Any sentence with the word "usually" in it is not a definitive statement, nor it is written anywhere that disambiguation pages should only contain pages that are the natural title, so it is unwritten. Also, the for "Future Imperfect" uses just Jean-Luc for Jean-Luc Riker, and the characters don't use his full name when addressing him in the episode, so it's certainly conceivable that a link could be created for Jean-Luc Riker that is only Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc Martin, not so much, but I only know of that guy from this page, so that's a reason right there. All of this is just convincing me we should keep this. - 15:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I can appreciate that the way the page is now does point out otherwise little-known articles- but that is not the purpose of a disambiguation page. If we want pages like this to do that, then they aren't disambiguation pages- they're list pages. If we keep this, then the disambiguation template should be removed(from this and other similar pages).--31dot 15:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'd rank Amanda (disambiguation) as another one which isn't really a disambiguation.31dot 23:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin resolution Kept, no consensus to delete.--31dot 19:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC)